cakeypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Locke MacHammer
"One of the faults of absolute monarchy is that we can't control what our descendants will do." Locke MacHammer was a Cakeylandic politician, soldier, scholar and explorer who served as the first Emperor of the Grand Empire of Cakeyland. He was also the King of Castle Royale, a large territory he owned in the independent region of Diamondius (further reinstated into the Empire of Cakeyland as the Diamond District) for a long period of time before Cakeyland was founded. Locke served as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military of Cakeyland during the Great War of Nations, as well as being a former lord in the Kingdom of Mayweather. Early Life (1482-1504) Locke MacHammer was born on December 8, 1482 to the wealthy and successful scholars, Sir Peter MacHammer and Constance the Angelical. Locke was conceived in the property of Silkone Hills, a massive acre of land owned and conquered by the MacHammers, which had a high society mansion, several gardens prospering with agriculture such as tea leaves and berries, and upper class resources of the time, like servants and maids. Locke's childhood was mostly spent with books and advanced education taught by his private tutors. Nonetheless, Locke enjoyed many physical activities, such as studying the world and conducting natural experiments, fishing, hunting, and playing sports with his friends. When Locke turned 17, he traveled through the Interdimensional Portal to Earth, where he decided to attend the prestige Oxford University to study philosophy and science. But, when he was accepted in, he was degraded by other students for being born in Minecraftia and not being Terrans, like they were. Locke was commonly called a "rough-hand", a derogatory slur for Minecraftian-born humans regarding the planet's lifelong history of mineshafts and workshops which gave it the name Minecraftia, and how the laborers that worked in them had rough hands from mining and hauling ores, as well as creating heavy duty items from scratch. Despite the negativity that Locke received from his colleagues, he eventually earned very high grades, and was sworn in as a Valedictorian. Locke then left Earth on August 14th at age 22 and continued on to his home-world of Minecraftia to put his newfound knowledge into use. The Battle at Maietriem (1505-1505) Shortly after Locke returned from Oxford University, he heard news of a war in the faraway island-country of Maietriem. The war, The Battle at Maietriem, (also called the Conquest of Maietriem) was a skirmish between natives of Maietriem (Maietrics) and Terran crusaders of the Ottoman Empire. The crusaders were small portions of the Ottoman Empire military that sought out to try to take control Minecraftian countries, due to the constant planetary rivalry between Earth and Minecraftia. Although Locke's valuable education was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he could not let his home-world go under attack by barbaric crusaders. He enlisted into the Maietric militia as a superior officer during the early onset stages of the battle, and was placed into a regiment exclusively for English speakers, unlike the garbled Maietric language that was seemingly foreign to Locke. Skirmish of Fort Ordu (1505) After a Maietric bunker was attacked by crusaders, the militia began to plan out a retaliation scheme to invade the Empire's most crucial fortress. The mission, led by Captain Kwinn, was carried out on an autumn sunrise on October 20, 1505, while the soldiers of the Empire still slept. Locke, now 23, was appointed apart of Kwinn's league, meaning he would have to stay close to him while the other soldiers would patrol the fort. However, Locke strayed from the path of the militia and completed the mission himself by cramming gunpowder and explosives into the walls and barrels unnoticed. He quickly notified the Captain of this, and of his full plan. The Captain, putting all of his trust and the trust of his comrades into Locke, agreed. In reflection of Locke's scheme, Captain Kwinn quietly left the fort whilst the soldiers still slept. Locke hurried to an outer pond in front of the fort. Near the fort also was the Great Maietric Lake, which the pond was right in front of. From a distance, the pond could easily be mistook as the large lake. Seeing this as a great idea for a naval attack farce, he then dug cavities in some of the walls in the fort and placed rocks on the grown to be disguised as debris. Then, he placed small pieces of curved bark in the pond that floated, to have a similar appearance to Minecraftian battleships. In accordance with his plan, he yelled "Rough-hand admirals ashore, on the coast! Rough-hands ashore!" from far away in order to alert them. The soldiers in Fort Ordu awoke, and from far away, saw "boats" that were on the so-called ocean, as well as holes in the wall and pieces of their fort scattered on the floor. Easily fooled, the soldiers readied a cannon, but upon lighting the match, the entire fort imploded because of the hundreds of pounds of gunpowder stuffed into the walls by Locke Machammer. The skirmish ended on November 4, 1505, and Locke MacHammer was cheered on by the militia as their most valuable soldier. Because of Locke, the Maietric battle for control was ended quickly. A painting showing Locke MacHammer fleeing after the soldiers of Fort Ordu fall for his elaborate trickery. '' '' The Political Campaign '' '' When the Battle at Maietriem ended shortly after Locke's large achievement, more news came to him when he arrived home at his family's manor. According to lords in the western regions of Diamondius, a kingdom by the name of Mayweather was struggling politically, having the inability to maintain their civilization. Whilst the lords in Diamondius barely cared and joked about Mayweather's crippling status, Locke wanted to help the kingdom. Though political issues seemed foreign to him, he wanted to assist the kingdom in every way he could. On December 31st, 1505, Locke prepared a small ship, about the size of a log cabin, that he had built by architects and woodworkers for a fair deal of golden nuggets. With him, Locke brought blankets, pillows, and simple clothing. The food that he packed was lower class, (as he thought that he ought to experience what it's like to be a true working man) such as salt pork, corn, tropical fruits, bread, and hardtack crackers. Locke also brought aboard several kegs of beer and wine, since water wouldn't stay fresh for the entirety of his journey. But, with him, he brought something he cherished the most; books. He brought several books about science, philosophy, and of course, politics. But, to keep him company, he brought his hunting dog Fortuna, a Labrador Retriever which Locke had as a puppy when he was only a teenager.